


A Stark office meeting

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Avengers Tower, BAMF Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Caring Batfamily (DCU), Civil War Team Captain America, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd-centric, Not for Iron Dad fans, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tim Drake, Stan Lee Cameo, Tim Drake Has Issues, Tim Drake-centric, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, not for Tony Stark fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Following the events of Civil War and Homecoming Tony needing to get more people for his Avengers team given nearly all the other members are now on the run, decides to pay a visit to Timothy Drake and Jason Todd. Which Tony figures he can just get them like he did with Peter Parker. Even Bruce Wayne should be easy since after all they are fellow rich heroes who do what they want and screw the consequences. Only the conversation does not go the way he expected, and the following events will have a profound outcome that changes other circumstances.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Thaddeus Ross & Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Sara Lance, Tim Drake & Tony Stark, Tim Drake/Rose Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	A Stark office meeting

**Hello everybody.**

**A new DC and Marvel crossover story combing the Marvel Cinematic Universe with well a blend of stuff from the DC world being comics to the Arrow TV show.**

**So, I partially based this fic off of the ridiculous fan fiction stories where Tony written by his Tony stans goes to Batman with his other family members demanding they help him, alongside Batman agreeing to the accords.**

**Right… Bruce Wayne alongside his family who are all part of vigilante operations agrees with the Accords? Yeah, talk about a load of garbage.**

**I originally liked Tony in the MCU films, but frankly, as the films have gone on from Age of Ultron, Civil War, Homecoming, or even the rant he did in Endgame, which is pro HYRDA, makes liking Tony Stark difficult.**

**Perhaps I wouldn't have such an issue, of even putting aside his vile fan base, is how the MCU creators have bow down to the whims of shoving Tony into everything or Robert Downey Jr. who is as egomaniac as his character.**

**Like originally in Endgame Tony was going to apologize to Steve and the others yet RDJ had Tony go into that pro HYRDA strip civil rights rant which the writers left in.**

**That's not even touching the writers of their own accord in Captain America Civil War removed key scenes with Steve Rogers because the original testing audience saw Tony as too much of a villain. Yeah, screwed Steve Rogers over in his film to prop Tony up is disgusting.**

**Next is, Tony getting shoved into Spiderman Homecoming and Spiderman Far From Home, which irritates me. Because the only thing the MCU has done is made Peter Parker into an Iron Man Jr. fanboy. Even both films have Peter up against Tony's villains, not his, and the removing of Uncle Ben all to prop Tony into that role.**

**Listen I would perhaps have less of an issue with this new take on Peter Parker if the whole basis for the relationship of Tony and Peter was not so toxic. Like making changes from canon is fine, Oliver Queen from the Arrow TV show is my favorite version, ironically, I rather don't care all that much about Queen in the source material.**

**I'm not one of those "Well something got changed from the original so now it sucks" people. Just if you're going to change something do it where it's at least enjoyable.**

**Even if you were going to have Tony treat Spiderman like crap then have Peter calling Tony Stark out allowing for Iron Man to grow. Not just one-sided Tony is always right, and Peter is wrong, even when he's not to blame.**

**This is the same crap in Flash 2014 TV show for Iris West, who I loathe, can do wrong, even when abusing Barry together with becoming Iris West show. Or Felicity Smoak taking over Arrow, and mentor wise Bruce beating Jason to near death for shooting the Penguin because modern day Batman cares more for villains with unable for accepting any other view expect his own. Frankly, Batman is DC's Tony Stark for same problem.**

**Something the writers all see no problem with for any of that.**

**Back to bowing down to RDJ/Tony is not shocking given RDJ in the very first Avengers film kept insisting for more Tony focus, which naturally the producers/writers permitted.**

**Now on with the show.**

* * *

During mid-day in the top floor office of Wayne Enterprises

Tony Stark is standing at the desk of Timothy Drake who's in a black business suit with his face completely blank for a moment. The fact a scum bag like Stark has come into his company and home with trying to weasel them into joining his nonexistent Avengers team, alongside UN Accords?

Frankly, Tim wonders if Tony ever had brain cells because trying to convince two people who have for years now spent their nights as vigilantes fighting against Gotham's corruption all the way multiple corrupt Mayors? And Tony just thinks either one of them is going to roll over for Ross, the corrupt power-hungry UN, or an overgrown man child? Yeah right. As Joker said once he'd laugh if it wasn't so pathetic.

Meanwhile, Jason Todd is in gray cargo pants, black T-shirt with his brown leather jacket while casually leaning up against the far office wall. If needed he would be closer to Tim for protection Jason notes, only not needed. Because knowing his brother has a device concealed within the desk sending out signal blocking any of Tony's tech from working. And pretty much Tony without his suit is no fighter at all.

Jason is brought out of his thoughts when replacement starts to speak, not to mention wishes had some popcorn to witness this too. Hence why sometimes he shows up into meetings as Tim's bodyguard (a benefit of legally brought back alive) just to watch his brother rip into board members who are not doing what's best for its people, Gotham City, etc. or rival corrupt company owners thinking that because Tim is not even twenty-one, yet they can just steamroll by.

Yeah, they are always in for a shock since Bruce choose Tim to be the CEO in case, or rather when he died with full company control for a reason. Especially if public Bruce Wayne started acting strange, like Clayface in disguise or something. Of course, it was Thomas Elliot with plastic surgery under orders by Ras, but that's another story.

"No, we are not joining you, nobody in Gotham City is, and knowing my brother if Mr. Ross wishes to live should stay far away from us. After all, our mentor formed the Outsiders because the Justice League wouldn't cross international borders to help people. First just to recuse Mr. Fox but he quickly grew to understand the advantage of that group" Timothy says simply.

"Yeah, Timber's is right, if I see Ross, I'll just kill him and frankly I'm half tempted to beat you into a mini coma. Your no hero, you're just a narcist glory hound who still doesn't care who you hurt" Jason adds.

"And you're an unstable maniac who kills anything in sight, no different than Frank Castle but I need somebody with either of your skillsets to take down that Winter Soldier scum for murdering my parents" Tony growls.

Laughing "Neither of us are ever working with Ross who is a power-hungry dirtbag or you. Still, the only time I tried hurting Timbers was due to Lazarus Pit madness, what's your excuse for trying to murder Bucky Barnes who was brain washed into murdering your parents?" Jason snarls.

"Never mind the fact that Steve and Bucky were retreating yet you kept attacking them, not willing to stand down, Captain America only damaged your suit, or you cut off the arm of an innocent man with zero remorse?" Timothy inquires in disgust.

"How, uh how do you know about?" Tony stammers.

"I'm sorry but did you really think none of us in Gotham City keep track of what's going on? Every Robin or Batgirl was trained by Batman who has generators for his seventh backup generators. Did you assume both of us would be stupid enough to just take your word for whatever comes out of your mouth? You're a bigger egomaniac than we all thought" Timothy says in repulsion.

Looking between them "But how do you even know about me trying to get my revenge on Barnes and Steve for betraying me? Nobody can hack into my systems like that" Tony says in disbelief.

"I loathe bragging however since you need to get knocked down a peg, fine. I'm the only person except Batman to get called detective from Ras al Ghul. I figured out who Batman was by a flip I saw Grayson perform once for less than a minute. I can hack into Oracle's computer systems; do you think I can't figure out everything about you?" Timothy replies rhetorically.

"You're not as good of a genius as you think Stark, there are smarter people out there than you," Jason says.

"Never mind the fact you have stolen from other people even those who worked inside your own company then passed off that invention as your own. Despite all of Bruce's massive flaws, he refuses to sink that low. You don't even really care about those working under you" Jason says angrily, "Like most typical scum bags with money and power, caring only about yourself."

"Even with the lows Bruce sinks to, he wouldn't have left Adrian Tomes out to fend for himself jobless or other workers you uncaringly put out of jobs including once becoming Iron Man. It makes me sick how you only started talking to Peter Parker after Peter risked his life to recuse your plane full of equipment" Timothy says.

Glaring "Not to mention you turned Peter Parker into a child soldier at the airport fight by kidnapping, and blackmail" Jason begins "The Robin and Batgirl's are no doubt Batman's child soldier's when we first started, but we were all offered full knowledge of what we were getting into upfront. No scratch that, most of us wore Bruce down to get the job. Especially Timber's did for becoming Robin."

"Peter needed to be taught a lesson, he screwed up one time too many" Tony defends weakly.

"Because of your royal mistakes you irresponsible narcist piece of trash. At least The Joker admits to being bottom-feeding scum. I thought Bruce deflected blame at times, your worse" Jason snarls.

Glaring "Batman made sure we had training and could handle ourselves. Yes, I got harsher training than either Dick or Jason did, but if they were not trained, they wouldn't be on the field. Your treatment of Peter makes me sick" Timothy adds in anger and disgust.

"Let's see first insulting Peter, then blackmailing him to go fight in a situation he never needed to have been in. Let alone uncaring about if Ross got ahold of him to send Peter to the raft where they would run experiments and torture him, as they did with Wanda. Bruce can be a total dirtbag but if anything, his problem is going at it alone too much" Jason says.

"You had manipulated a teenager into doing your bidding. Then once done with Parker you ghosted him for months on top of leaving your agent Happy in charge who didn't give a crap about Peter at all, which almost led to him being killed more than once" Timothy says flatly.

Scowling "Then when you call the FBI on that tip you somehow have the nerve to blame Peter Parker for trying to save innocent people when you never bothered to even inform him? What makes me even sicker is you having zero problems for locking up your former Avengers teammates or exposing Clint's family to Ross all out of sheer pettiness to get back at Clint Barton" Jason says in abhorrence.

Glaring at both of the vigilantes "Those teammates sided with Steve Rogers who betrayed me, kept the truth about my parents from me, and refuses to be held accountable to his actions. So, if they wish to join somebody who is an out of control lawbreaker well, they deserve what they get. None of what happened to them was my fault" Tony snarls.

"Right not your fault? All because Steve and the rest refuse to sign over their lives to people only interested in power. Refuse to sign a document that throws out every civil right known to exist meaning no due process, no trial, breaks Geneva Conventions laws, and you can get thrown in off the books prisons for life simply for having powers? None of that matters to you Mr. Stark, after all, you can just take off your suit" Timothy says icily "Which you proceeded to break those very laws when going on your revenge mission in Siberia."

"Given the fact of HYRDA infected SHIELD to the top or other places I don't blame Steve for not wanting to be under the control of the UN who takes forever to do anything anyway. Or usually supports the bad guys. I've been to Ethiopia where Joker become a diplomat so screw the UN, politicians in general, and you" Jason adds.

"Steve kept the truth about Bucky killing my parents from me," Tony says, "And well I played along by signing the accords, but I am Iron Man so I should have more lead way."

"Captain America didn't even know your parents were killed by Bucky. The most he got from the HYRDA goon stalling for time is just HYDRA was possibly responsible. Given HYRDA is no more honest than Lex Luthor I wouldn't have believed them anyway" Timothy says remembering a conversation with Natasha Romanoff.

"You want to control for other people, not for yourself. Even after returning from the Ten rings captivity on being involved with your company or where your weapons were going, not really. After all, one of your bombs still ruined Wanda and her brother's life by murdering her parents. Your creation of Ultron done in secret which Bruce Banner at least shown guilt for what happened. Even when Steve tried to explain to you the threat of five Winter Soldiers you completely didn't care" Jason says.

"Face it Mr. Stark if that woman hadn't confronted you at the expo event would you even care about any of the lives lost from Ultron or any of this so-called put-in check?" Timothy asks bluntly.

Glaring at them briefly Tony looks off not having a response because deep down knows Drake and Todd are correct. If it doesn't personally affect him, and if he gets his way then everything is right in the world. No matter who else must suffer.

"Exactly you don't give a crap. And if you cared you would come forward about your role in creating Ultron, only you just try passing the blame off on your former teammates for everything wrong in your life" Jason says.

"I had a… rough childhood. My dad was an abusive monster who always kept going on and on about great Captain perfect boy America" Tony says gritting teeth.

Glaring "You did not have a rough childhood. Your father was distant at most, and hardly an abusive monster. Other than your parent's death you lived a life of extreme luxury. Also, I highly doubt he talked about Steve to such a great extent, after all, you are a known liar who likes to exarate problems to make yourself look better" Timothy says.

"You don't know a thing about my father and me" Tony replies harshly.

"I hacked into your systems remember," Timothy says calmly.

Not going to explain in detail that he has seen everything, from home videos stored away in private files to Tony's first recordings from JARVIS then later FRIDAY. Later sent the info to Barbara and Bruce who helped going through all of it, an entire man's life. If Tony can't figure out the pieces that's on him.

"By the way helmet head, you don't have the worst childhood. I got raised by an abusive drunk for a father who frequently beat me, and my drug addict mother who overdosed. My biological mother sold me out to the Joker who beat me to near-death using a crowbar then died in the building Joker blew up. That was until I got pulled back to life by a Lazarus Pit which felt worse than the explosion and in my weakened mental state was manipulated by Talia to destroy Bruce's life all out of her petty revenge" Jason says angrily as old painful memories return.

Also, will always hate Talia because if she did care about him like she claimed she would have taken him back to his father instead of just using him as a pawn. Frankly, Jason notes Talia's treatment of him is no different than Tony Stark using Peter Parker as a pawn.

"By the time I turned two I was left in the mansion under the care of nursemaids while my parents were gone for most of the entire year. They skipped usually all holidays, by the time I was nine I no longer even had someone staying full time. Rather just Ms. Mac who cared more about her paycheck than me who only came in once or twice every other week. After my mom's murder and following my dad's momentary paralysis he frankly cared more for his new trainer girlfriend than me" Timothy says through gritted teeth.

"Which is not even including how Jack Drake ripped a freaking TV out of the wall and screamed at Timbers for not listening to his sperm donor backside despite not even asking for Tim to turn the TV off. Jack didn't even care to listen to Tim's side of the story when he was being accused of sexual assault by Ariana's, his girlfriend at the time, guardian only Tim was the victim as she tried to force herself on him out of traumatic reasons, but still wrong regardless" Jason adds in repulsion.

"Besides if we are talking about horrible parents Stark your father is not Deathstroke. A monster who had an assassin murder my foster family, then brainwashed me to where I willing cut out my eye to be more like father. Only Deathstroke put a piece of kryptonite in that empty socket so I could kill Superman, regardless of how the radiation would kill me" a female voice says then dryly adds "But sure you have the worst childhood. You don't even have the worst issues out of your former Avengers you betrayed."

All three men look over seeing Rose Wilson aka Ravager, also Timothy Drake's girlfriend is by the door while it closes. Currently, Rose's long silver hair flows freely as she's in blue jeans, pair of sneakers, and a black tank top. Over Rose's left eye is a white eye patch.

"Mr. Stark, I believe you have wasted enough of my time today, feel free to see yourself out," Timothy says.

"You know if you don't join me, I can easily have you all in the raft and your secrets exposed for the world see" Tony replies grinning.

"Frankly given your views I wonder if you're secretly a member of HYDRA" Rose quips.

"Do not you dare say anything I'm like those monsters" Tony snaps in outrage.

Rolling his eyes "You know given your creation of Ultron uncaring if the world even wanted your private security robots since you were going to force them on people regardless, or your past actions for violating people's basic rights there is a case to be made" Jason says.

"Mr. Stark, I have fought Ras al Ghul and lived to tell the tale along with currently dating Deathstroke's daughter, so your pitiful threats mean nothing to me. Now leave or I'll make you. Besides, it wouldn't look too good for the papers if Iron Man were caught acting the CEO of Wayne Enterprises now would it?" Timothy asks smirking.

"Yes, but it's not just you, I wonder if your cousin Sara Lance and her husband would feel about me going after them? After all her actions being the Black Canary or his as Green Arrow is not legal" Tony says smugly.

Lightly grinning "I know what either of their responses would be take your best shot. You don't seem to get any decent hero is not going to sign their life away or will keep fighting for what's right even with the threat of getting thrown in prison" Timothy says.

"And not so easily pushed around like Peter Parker who has his hero worshiping goggles of you. Well rather his clone you blackmailed since that wasn't the real Spiderman, rather a clone created by Sectary Ross to study Parker" Jason says.

"We freed the real Spiderman and Wolverine killed the clone. The actual Spiderman is not some ridiculous Iron Man Jr. that worships with telling us to deliver a message" Rose adds.

"And it is?" Tony asks having an already obvious idea.

Pointed look "You probably already guessed it, Ross, shell head and the rest can take a hike. I'm the friendly neighborhood Spiderman" Jason replies grinning.

Glaring at the other occupants "This isn't over" Tony growls.

With that said Tony Stark marches out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Lightly chuckling "I thought Bruce was a man child at times, Stark's got nothing on him," Rose says.

Taking a cellphone out of his pocket Timothy pushes a button on the side to scramble the signal, before dialing in a familiar number. Putting it up to his ear after a moment it answers.

"Hello, Barbara, you know that file we have on Mr. Stark and Mr. Ross's criminal actions? Release all of it, let the world learn the truth about who Tony is. Thank you" Timothy says.

Following a quick exchange of goodbyes with Barba happily willing to release everything on social media and even some new sources around the world, Timothy hangs up.

"Here to drag your boyfriend to lunch before he gets buried in work and coffee?" Jason quips.

"Yep" Rose replies "And you know given it's a non-date lunch your welcome to join us."

"Nah no thanks, I have to go put a glitter explosive in Dick's washing machine for pilfering the last cookie from Alfred's batch which I was going to eat," Jason says wickedly smirking.

Rolling her eye "Have fun" Rose says.

"Oh, he will" Timothy adds "By the way Jason thanks for back up with Stark, and the tower break in yesterday."

"Any time Timbers, besides, it was fun" Jason replies.

Jason leaves the office as Rose walks over to her boyfriend with kissing him fully on the lips which he eagerly returns, before they split apart as Rose perches herself up on the desk.

"What tower break-in?" Rose inquires curiously.

"Remember when Red Hood broke into the Titans Tower and beat me up when Jason was still on his villain phase? When updating the security measures, I have Selina or Jason break-in for finding the loopholes" Timothy replies.

"Yeah, I bet they just love that," Rose says.

"Oh, they find it annoying, but I don't really care" Tim replies.

Looking over "You know we could always skip going to lunch, and just have a different meal here" Rose says smirking flirtatiously.

"Tempting but maybe later. Anyway, how's the dojo you've been helping out at in the Narrows doing?" Tim inquires.

"Been doing fine. Got some teens there with potential, and some younger kids. A handful of abuse cases I want to us to investigate" Rose replies hopping off.

Timothy having shut his computer down with extending his arm out to Rose as she loops it with them walking out of the office continuing their conversation.

* * *

Later the informant commonly known as Stan among the Watchers, who are a powerful group observing all the universes, explains these are events taking place.

By the end of the day, the whole world knew about Tony Stark's actions from Ultron to his locking up of former teammates, with even recorded audio about now caring about five more Winter Soldiers. Or the video was taken right from Iron Man's helmet of trying to murder Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers. Needless to say, the full extent of the accords including massive information on The Raft prison was released.

Pretty much everybody was outraged with people having protests demanding the Accords be repealed alongside wanting Tony Stark and Sectary Ross arrested for terrorism, violation of civil rights, etc. In response, Ross hung himself, and the Justice League arrested Stark upon charges of life in prison was sent to The Raft to be put in extreme isolation for the remainder of his days.

Of course, by this point, The Raft was under new management and turned into a prison for the actual criminals too dangerous to be stored anywhere else. Which included Joker, Lex Luthor, and some others.

However, the corrupt UN did not desire to change the Accords, it was only when the Justice League stepped in with threatening to retire completely the UN members decided to repeal the Accords. However, given the Accords was always about power and stripping away rights the UN never bothered coming up with a real draft of oversite with safety precautions like Steve Rogers wanted.

During this time Steve and Natasha began a romantic relationship having grown closer over all the years upon getting introduced to each other by Phil Coulson.

One massive upside to this change in events is when Thanos came to earth two years later he was met by the combined forces of the Justice League, alongside the reformed Avengers working together. Given there was no Tony Stark who ended up taking just Doctor Strange and Spiderman off-planet for going to combat Thanos which allowed putting plans in motion for the mad Titan to acquire the time stone.

The result of the brutal fight involving Thanos with his army by the two teams, alongside the Wakanda army led by Black Panther was ultimately in victory with no snap ever occurring. First, the mad Titan did not have access to all of the stones with Thor being the one wielding Storm breaker killed Thanos by removing his head.

Ultimately the universe was better off without Tony Stark who died in The Raft years later not ever having one visitor.

Also, Stark's project called Even Dead, I'm The Hero or EDITH for short was never complete given he never got enough time following his arrest. The world never had to witness the horror of the device using all of Stark's satellites to hack into any database, follow anybody and kill somebody on command to be ultimately planned on giving to Peter Parker. Well, the clone version at least.

So, the informant finished his story to the Watchers with his usual Nuff said.

* * *

**Hope you guys all enjoyed this and please leave a review letting me know what you think if you want. Only if you're just going to flame me or hide behind constructive criticism for ranting about how my story sucks then just go away.**

**On the Peter in Civil War/Homecoming being a clone is my way of explaining Iron Man Jr. and instead give us the actual Peter Parker from the other material.**

**Tobey Maguire and Andrew Garfield who despite all the flaws of their films compared to Peter in name only Spiderman of MCU, gave us a way more accurate depiction of our friendly neighborhood web head.**

**The ending part where this being a story told by Stan Lee to the Watchers is just me using MCU canon as confirmed in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 explanation for all the Stan Lee cameos in the films.**

**Until next time**


End file.
